<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow for us by NanamiYaoi4Evr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575088">Snow for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr'>NanamiYaoi4Evr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snow, Winter, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MisakixAkihiko. Romanticist couple. Just a regular day for the couples. In a few days a special day is among them. What's going on in this specific day. Read on to find out. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The snow’s for us</em>
</p>
<p><em>Disclaimer: </em> <em>I don't own this anime or it's characters. Just th</em> <em>e idea thought up by me due to Valentine’s day. As well as the winter snow season.</em></p>
<p>Snow for us</p>
<p>In the last few years Misaki had happily lived with his older lover, Usami Akihiko. A specific day was coming up as well. Looking in from the outside were festive decorations. In few days Valentine’s day would be approaching. Sighing the young man had no idea what to get for his lover.</p>
<p>“He’d like anything I guess.”</p>
<p>Sighing still racking his head with what to get, he heads back to the University. In his final year of college he was proud of his hard work. He knew that Akihiko was too.</p>
<p>“What does that man want to do soon as I get home?”</p>
<p>Why bother asking himself over and over. The man would be happy as long as he didn’t leave his side.</p>
<p>Back at home, Akihiko was preparing a surprise dinner. He would sit down on his desk looking over dishes that would make Misaki happy. As well as his heart soar with more love for him. His own heart was soaring envisioning what Misaki would do or say to him.</p>
<p>“Nah..Misaki wouldn’t right away jump in my arms..” he chuckles, “Or in bed just for a celebratory sex for what I’ve done for.”</p>
<p>Stressing out the idea in the last few days saddened him a little. As usual, Misaki would worried and ask him what was wrong or the matter with him?</p>
<p>“Oh…Misaki you’re always in my mind.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Through the day Akihiko made sure to finish his latest project. Work was a pain and drag for him. When focusing on that his mind would wander off to Misaki. For Misaki, at school doing his best for his finals and project, he was in another world. Working in a group with few students they made sure to look over their notes. He was glad he’d be working with others. Not to stand alone in front of the class when representing the end of the year project.</p>
<p>“We should be good with these.” says a classmate of he’s.</p>
<p>They all agreed gathering their books and bags. Looking over at his watch Misaki had to head to work. Saying goodbye to all in the group rushing out of the library.</p>
<p>In the last 2 years, he was working in the publishing company, Akihiko was familiar with. Good thing for Misaki he wouldn’t have to see him until his afternoon shift to evening was over.</p>
<p><em>“Misaki, you’re coming home.” </em>A sudden text he received when stepping out of the train station. Sighing, he didn’t bother replying.</p>
<p>“That damn…goof..knows I’m working now..”</p>
<p>At home soon as Aikawa leaves he decides on a drive around the city. Gathering his coat, phone, keys, and cigarettes he leaves the huge flat apartment. Not caring who’d recognize him going down the stairs and into the garage where his car was. No one wasn’t around which was unusual not caring either way.</p>
<p>“...where are you now, Misaki?”</p>
<p>At the publishing company Misaki was running errands. Hearing few people speak of Valentine’s day irked him a little. </p>
<p>“Will you be drinking with him?”</p>
<p>“He’ll probably give me something special!”</p>
<p>Shaking that out of his mind when leaving an office. As he knew he should be focusing more on the tasks he was ordered to do. He would do the best he could, no matter what it was.</p>
<p>After an hour’s drive Akihiko finds himself in front of the publishing company. Sighing he gets out of his car while strolling inside the building. Before he does though few flakes were noticed by his eyes.</p>
<p>“Was it supposed to snow today?”</p>
<p>Not aware as it was told on the news few hours earlier. Not caring much for it he enters the building. Going to familiar places, and faces who’d greeted him as he passed by them.</p>
<p>“Usami-sensei, what a rare day to see you here.”</p>
<p>“Hello. I’m just passing by.” he waves each person off going to the elevator.</p>
<p>Misaki sighs with a stack of papers. Knowing those papers were needed by Isaka. “Why did he have to tell me last minute..about these damn papers?” The young man was frustrated. Looking at his watch grateful as he would be leaving in half an hour.</p>
<p>“I can get to go home. Finally! I’m so hungry.”</p>
<p>The elevator door opens as he steps out. A huge tall figure he wasn’t expecting to see bumps into him. Close to falling back eyes widened at the sight of the one he always thought of.</p>
<p>“Misaki?”</p>
<p>“Usagi-san..what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m just here for just being here.”</p>
<p>“You’re here to cause me trouble as always!” he spat while picking up the papers.</p>
<p>Akihiko confused helps him with the huge stacks of papers as well. Looking closely at his frustrated lover made him chuckle. Green eyes widened at the sudden chuckle. Snatching the papers from his hands not looking his way.</p>
<p>“Go home! I’ll be home in an hour anyway.”</p>
<p>“Nah. I’ll wait for you. I’ll take us home.”</p>
<p>Akihiko just tells the brunette kissing his cheeks. He leaves him alone waving him later when walking away from him. Confused as he was ignoring his older lover focusing on what was in his hand.</p>
<p>“Yes..these damn papers.”</p>
<p>Isaka waits for him by his office. Looking back at his lover whom spoke what could and should happen for valentine’s day with them. Isaka as usual was happy and eager to spend time with his quiet lover, Kaoru. When he sees Misaki running up to him, he calls him out.</p>
<p>“Shorty, you’re finally here!”</p>
<p>“Sorry…just had bad timing due to someone.”</p>
<p>“No time for your excuses shorty. We need these for a meeting.”</p>
<p>He takes them thanking Misaki patting top of his head. Watching them run out of their office to the staircase Misaki was glad it was over. He looks over his watch and heads back to the third floor where his first task started.</p>
<p>What was a huge surprise for Aikawa was the sudden arrival of Akihiko. Sitting beside him sharing a cup of coffee she discussed what their next line of work could be about.</p>
<p>“We can talk about that after the holidays.”</p>
<p>She was in shock scoffing at him when drinking her coffee. His eyes were more on the outside view of the falling snow. She follows his eyes as well noting a happy smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Maybe one of the boys love couples falls more in love with his partner because of the snow.”</p>
<p>“Has that been done before in any manga?”</p>
<p>“Probably. But it could be a special case for our fans who has a specific special favorite couple, out of the three couples you always write about.”</p>
<p>“I guess when I’ve experienced I can do it.”</p>
<p>“Aikawa-san, I’m all done.”</p>
<p>Misaki comes in running and panting. He grabs a seat letting out a huge sigh of relief. Looking over at her with a shocked smile. Akihiko does the same forgetting that his young lover was working here. Giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss when no one wasn’t looking at either one.</p>
<p>“That’s great. You can get ready and go home now.”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s why I’m here, Aikawa.”</p>
<p>Misaki wasn’t shocked or surprised by it. He did assume the man was there to drive him crazy and pick him up. Ignoring the loving stare of the other he gets his things together.</p>
<p>“Remember what we spoke of, sensei.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes. It will be talked about another time.”</p>
<p>The author grabs hold of his arms. Misaki tries pulling away when walking weirdly with him out of the office. Into the long hallway as no one wasn’t still around he yells at him.</p>
<p>“Dammit…why did you really come?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to.”</p>
<p>The answer was such a bother for the younger man. Walking ahead of him not saying anything with his head down. Behind him was a smiling man waving goodbye to those he saw earlier.</p>
<p>The drive home was quiet as well. Misaki looking out the window as Akihiko tried holding his hand. He swats his hands away, annoyingly. Looking at him when pointing straight ahead.</p>
<p>“Focus on the road. Not me!”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“You can be all over me when we’re home." Oh how right he was. The older man giving him a huge grin couldn’t wait to devour his small growing body. Driving in a quick motion frightened Misaki. No point in arguing with him as he won’t or wouldn’t listen.</p>
<p>His eyes were back on the view outside. Snow began falling hard as he notices. Looking at his phone wandering if school would be opened or not.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d never ask you..”</p>
<p>“Ask me what?” He pulls over for a bit.</p>
<p>“We’re not even close by home yet.”</p>
<p>“I know..I just need to smoke this cigarette before continuing on.” he lit a cigarette opening the door.</p>
<p>Misaki does the same making sure he was bundled up. He steps out of the passenger side of the car leaning on the edge of the car. He smiled continuing to look up at the beautiful falling snow.</p>
<p>“Do you like snow?”</p>
<p>“I guess it’s fine…I’m not a fan of it.”</p>
<p>“The falling of snow always makes me smile.”</p>
<p>“How come?” He asks scooting close to him. “It’s just troublesome when driving though..especially in the heavy snowstorms.”</p>
<p>“Yes..but as a kid I always looked forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Like now?”</p>
<p>“I guess so, Usagi-san..we’re enjoying it together too.”</p>
<p>“Yes because I’m smoking outside right now.”</p>
<p>Misaki just ignores his statement. He moves away from him sticking his tongue out. He hoped and wished to taste few of the cold flakes. Aikihiko watches as his young lover was such a kid sometimes.</p>
<p>“Misaki. Come here.”</p>
<p>He looks back at him walking up to him. Titling his heads sideways raising a brow, confused. About to say something Akihiko kisses his opened mouth. Not able to resist he kisses back.</p>
<p>“The snow must be beautiful in your eyes.”</p>
<p>Misaki pulls back touching his lips. His face reddened as usual saying; “I don’t like it when it’s cold..but I like it when it snows.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to have watched the snow falling with you.”</p>
<p>“We do this every year. Since I’ve moved in with you, four years ago.”</p>
<p>“We’ll keep it a tradition.” He kisses his hands, “Just like the tradition we have when I have you under me begging me to continue to make love to you.”</p>
<p>What that response Misaki gasped, face reddening even more. Akihiko chuckles hugging the cute young brunette in his arms.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
<p>Please leave positive or negative feedback. Even when it comes to grammar errors.</p>
<p>Laters :3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>